Just A Little Bit
by Silver-Sempai
Summary: Iggy is blind. Meaning that when Max & Fang talk dirty, he can't visualize what they're talking about! So, Max lets Iggy feel her up. With the new sensation overwhelming Iggy, he moves to FILLING her up. Requested. Smut. One-shot.


Silver: This story has a game, take a shot every time you see the word 'little' (Don't really do it. I'm just being a smart ass).

Just A Little Bit

Warnings: Yaoi, Language, Rape (Not exactly, but still counts), Group, Broken Mental State, Unrealistic actions

Silver: And Action!

"The following is a non-profit, fan-based parody. 'Maximum Ride' is owned by 'Little Brown books' and James Patterson. All mentioned products, TV shows/movies, and/or franchises are owned by their respective parties/owners and/or companies. Please support the official release."

(I-Pov)

Do you have any idea, what it's like, to hear Max & Fang talking dirty to each other…all…the…time, and not be able to see what they're talking about? It pisses me off to no end! 'I'm gonna wear that ass out' Fang sais to her. I don't know what Max's ass looks like! I just wanna squeeze it! Just one little slap!

When I think about her ass, I start to ponder about her breast. I hear her squeal happily when Fang gropes her. How big are they? Are they peaches, melons, apples, cherries, pears, or grapefruits! How bouncy are they? Do they jiggle?

Do her boobs hang low? Do they wobble? Do they flow? Can she tie them in a knot? Can she tie them in a bow? Can she throw them over her shoulder like a continental soldier? Do her boobs swing low!?

"Ig?" Max's voice called.

"Huh?"

"You look a little pissed." Cause your jugs are in my face and I can't see them! "What's up?"

"You'll get mad and hit me."

"Try me." Well, looks like I'm gonna need an icepack.

"I hear you and Fang talking about each other's bodies…and I can't see what you two are talking about! So, I wanna at least…feel you." I cringed up waiting for Max's hand to slap/hit me.

Nothing.

"That's it?"

"Uh…yeah."

She sighed, "You fucking pig." Her gentle hand cuffed mine and lead me to, I assume, her room.

I heard the door lock and the ruffling of clothes. "Iggy," she called. "You are never to speak of this again. This moment is only for your sick little fantasies. No one else is to know. Are we clear?" I nodded in captive excitement. "Iggy, I'm naked right now. You have permission to touch me anywhere you want. All you can do is touch. You cannot kiss me or penetrate me." Thank you God!

My hands shook on the way to her breasts. Then, I grabbed a hold of them. My palms and fingers were engulfed in the soft, smooth, plump, silky, and huge tits!

"D36."

"I don't know what that means."

"It means," her hand placed my head in-between her massive boobs, "I have huge tits I could use to jerk of a man." I…love…Max! Her boobs are like pillows! I want to fall asleep in them.

My fingertips found her nipples and started to twist. She moaned to it. I pinched a little harder causing a groan. I licked the valley between her breast and Max sounded like she was gonna have an orgasm.

Pulling away from her melons, my hands slid down her body feeling everything. Her muscular belly. The powerful hips. Then, her firm ass! Max brought me into a hug letting out chest press against each other. My whole body felt hers. I took in her sweet scent of peaches.

My hands continued to play grope her rear as I informed, "You said no kissing. But you're making it really, really, hard not to."

Max chuckled as we embraced in a tongue dance. Her lips were just as soft as her ass and tits. They were…more inviting.

We broke off and I asked, "What's the possibility of you leaving Fang for me?"

No hesitation, "0" I'll see about that.

My hand reached from her butt, to her folds. Pulling Max into me, I forced another kiss to avoid yelling. From the folds, to her clit, Max tried to fight me off her. I'm physically stronger than Max. Not by a lot, but just enough to put her on the bed and keep her there.

My fingers stretched inside Max's pussy sending her into shock. Her fidgeting became even more and more violent. Nothing I couldn't handle.

I went from two fingers, to four. Her pussy was wet and felt like a warm organic rubber pulsing around my fingers. In and out my fingers went spreading out with each reentry. Max was now moaning into my mouth giving into me.

Arms wrapped around my neck sexually groaning to the finger-fucking, Max had submitted.

I had enough of foreplay. I unbuckled my pants and pulled down both my pants and boxers in one move.

"Ig," Max said worried, "What're you doing?"

"Nothing much," I placed myself at her entrance, "I'm just losing my virginity." My cock went right inside Max with little effort.

Her back arched and her hips bucked into me. Oh…this is what a woman feels like! She's so wet! My cock was wrapped in pleasure. I hadn't even started moving yet.

"Pull out of me right now!"

(M-Pov)

Iggy leaned down whispering, "…No."

Oh God! He's fucking me! Iggy's cock was deep inside me! He's deeper than Fang's ever gone! When Iggy first entered me, my juices spilled! He made me cum just from entering! How…was that possible!?

He started to pump into me with no instruction. His huge penis stretching my pussy further than it's ever gone. It was destroying me! He was rapping me! I was cumming again! No! I can't cum again! I…I'm…in total bliss.

Reaching my second orgasm in less than 10 minutes, I wanted to shove him off of me, but I was craving for more! I was enjoying the rampage Iggy let loose inside my cunt.

Clutching my sheets for strength, I tried to fight the fact that I was loving ever pound Iggy was giving me. I didn't think it was possible for a virgin to be so fucking good.

My pussy was taking the abuse. I could feel another wave coming. My hips were on fire. That fire was building into an inferno until…

"IGGY!"

I did not just call his name! I must be losing it!

"Max." He moaned back. Iggy's hand started to massage my breasts as roughly as he was plowing into me. My chest was tightening and my breaths were being depleted by the second.

It's getting harder to focus on…anything. Iggy's thick cock turning me into his girl was all I could think about was becoming his woman.

Oh no! I could feel it again! I'm cumming again! This monster is making me cum again!

I'm cumming! I'M CUMMING!

"**IGGY! I'M CUMMING! IGGGGYY! GHAAAAAAAAA!**"

"Max," he grunted getting faster and faster, "I-I don't think…I can't hold it in anymore!"

I gave up, "DO IT! LET IT OUT! GIVE IT TO ME IGGY!"

"**MAX!**"

"**IGGY!**"

Delicious milk poured down in my torn down pussy. The hot cum seeping inside my body was too much! I came again!

He's so much better than Fang. Iggy owns me in comparison.

"So Max, are you gonna leave Fang for me?" He asked collapsing on top of me.

It was clear, "Yes." I wheezed in pleasure, "I'm all yours Iggy. I'll leave Fang for you."

(F-Pov)

"Excuse me?" I said enraged. Their heads shifted to me.

"Fang!?" Max said. "Listen, I can explain!"

I didn't wait to hear her bullshit! I was consumed by anger! I just watched my girlfriend get fucked senseless and submit to my best friend! I wanted revenge!

Before I knew it, I was balls deep in Iggy's asshole. Taking out my frustrations on his body! He needed punishment!

Iggy was shouting in pain, "FANG! STOP! PLEASE! I'M SORRY!"

Not so tough when he's on defense! Max, like the little slut she was, was still on her back taking Iggy's cock. I was indirectly fucking Max through Iggy!

"I…I'm gonna cum!" Iggy protested. Having fucked Max sapped him of energy. His tongue was swinging out and his legs shaking, Iggy let himself inside Max again.

The clapping sound of my hips smacking Iggy's ass ripped into my mind. This wasn't just a punishment anymore. I was enjoying this fucking!

She was convulsing in pleasure! Eyes in the back of her head moaning and gasping like a little whore! Iggy was enjoying his torment.

I was enjoying giving him that beating!

"More! Fang! Punish me!"

I obliged happily reaching my limit!

"**CUMMING!**" My cock burst inside Iggy's asshole. My cum shot up inside him.

Panting heavily, Iggy passed out next to Max who was barely able to move.

"Fang," she whimpered.

"Save it Max." I put my pants back on, "You want Iggy, so take him. I just wanted to let out some frustration."

No more words exchanged, I left the room and Max.

END


End file.
